Firts Kiss Yang Dicuri
by Ishida Serubia
Summary: Orochimaru yang baru mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata, saat menuju pulang ciuman pertamanya harus direbut oleh orang yang tak pernah ia duga. [WARN: SUPER CRACK PAIR MadaOro!] Boys Love! Jangan bully saya :')


**Firts Kiss Yang Dicuri**

 **...**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_ **  
FanFiction Firts Kiss Yang Dicuri by Ishida Serubia (Putri Selvia)  
Rate: T  
Genre: AU  
Pair: MadaOro/** _WHAT! BHAKSS!_

 **Hard Warning: Super** _ **cark pair**_ **! Jangan dianggap serius** **dan... jangan** _ **bully**_ **saya :')**

...

Author Note:  
 _"Serubia bukanlah pencipta fandom yang berkesangkutan, semua karakter bukan milik Serubia. Jika ada ke-OOC-an, harap dapat dimengerti. FanFiction adalah sebuah fiksi penggemar, yang mana wajar saja jika cerita yang disajikan melenceng dari sifat asli karakter. Apa yang ditulis, adalah hasil kreatif para Author FanFiction itu sendiri."_

* * *

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga, nafasnya memburu menyatu dengan semilir angin. Di depan, sosok pria berambut panjang tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Tidak biasanya gadis itu berlari layaknya orang yang panik mencari seember air untuk menyiram rumah yang kebakaran. Garis _finish_ Hinata adalah tepat di hadapan si pria. Setelah benar-benar berhenti pada posisi yang tepat, ia membungkuk, mengatur nafasnya beberapa saat. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya tercekik. Wajahnya yang merah karena capek dialiri peluh yang tak sedikit. Pria dengan rambut panjang itu tak berbicara, hanya menunggu si gadis bersuara.

" _O... Onii-san..._ ," suara Hinata masih sedikit tercekal. Ia hendak berdiri sempurna namun perut kanan atasnya terasa sakit. Biasa, orang yang berlari tanpa pemanasan akan merasakan hal ini. Tanpa memaksakan diri, Hinata lebih memilih terduduk.

"Aku ini kekasihmu, bukan kakakmu." Pria berambut panjang itu berkomentar.

"Kita..., kita akhiri saja!"

"Maksudmu? Dulu kau yang bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Sekarang, setelah hatiku tumbuh benih kasih sayang, kau tak bertanggung jawab?" pria itu berujar, nadanya santai meski perkataannya sedikit memojok.

Hinata menunduk tak enak, tatapannya mengadu aspal jembatan dimana ia dan si pria berdiam diri. "Hati seseorang bisa berubah, Orochimaru- _san_."

Si pria tersenyum simpul. "Terserah Hinata- _chan,_ aku hanya akan mencintai orang yang mencintaiku. Aku bukan seorang pria dengan tipe mengikat. Aku tidak memaksa."

Orochimaru sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah memaklumi kisah cintanya yang selalu berakhir dengan orang ketiga. Namun ia tak pernah mengutuk nasib malangnya itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa dari hati yang terdalam agar mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sebenarnya Orochimaru sudah tahu kalau Hinata akhir-akhir ini tengah tertarik dengan Naruto teman sekampusnya. Ya, ia tahu itu karena ia adalah seorang asisten dosen di kampus itu sendiri. Hinata juga termasuk mahasiswi yang cukup dikenali banyak orang di kampus karena prestasinya, wajar kalau rumor tentang Hinata akan diketahui banyak orang. Karena itulah hingga sampai ditelinga Orochimaru.

Kepala Hinata terangkat. Matanya menatap Orochimaru dengan berkaca-kaca tak percaya. Sungguh! Hatinya merasa beruntung telah menghadapi pria seperti ini. Tidak terkesan memaksa.

Orochimaru berjongkok lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita akhiri dan jangan ada dendam. Aku berdoa agar hubungan kau dengannya langgeng. Selamat tinggal." Setelah mendapat sambutan tangan halus Hinata, Orochimaru tersenyum lalu pergi tanpa beban. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis penuh haru serta bahagia.

* * *

Jalur gang sempit adalah jalan cepat menuju apartemen Orochimaru. Kini ia sedang berjalan disana. Suasananya terasa sepi, ditambah cuaca yang mulai mendung. Hatinya sedikit mengkhawatirkan Hinata yang pulang dengan tangan kosong. Bagaimana kalau nanti kehujanan? Terus masuk angin! Demam! Ah, tidak! Seharusnya ia jangan dulu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Ia sekarang harus was-was dahulu pada dirinya sendiri setelah dihampiri orang berjaket hitam dengan kupluk dikepalanya.

"Madara? Sedang apa kau disini?" Orochimaru tentu terkejut melihat kehadiran Madara, rekan kerja yang selalu menatapnya seakan ada rasa tak suka. Benci, kah? Apa salah Orochimaru? Padahal mereka jarang berinteraksi meski satu tempat dalam pekerjaan.

"Masalah?" tanya Madara seraya tersenyum miring.

"Tidak, apa salahnya bertanya. Lagipula, rumahmu berada sangat jauh dari sini–"

"Hei, tadi aku dengar kamu bilang, ' _Aku akan mencintai orang yang mencintaiku'._ Lalu, kalau yang mencintaimu adalah seorang ibu-ibu jalang, anjing, setan, jin, kau akan membalas cinta mereka, hm?"

Orochimaru terperangah atas perkataan Madara. "Apa maksudmu? Kurang ajar, kau tadi menguping pembicaraanku!"

"Sepertinya kamu tidak melihatku. Padahal sangat jelas aku berdiri tiga meter dari kalian. Aku juga tidak niat menguping, aku lebih baik pergi dan jalan-jalan sebentar kearah sini."

Helaan nafas Orochimaru menjadi notifikasi kalau ia mencoba menerima penjelasan Madara. Madara kembali tersenyum miring. Ia berjalan lebih mendekat lalu meletakan tangan kanannya dibahu kiri Orochimaru. "Begini..., jawab aku dengan jujur, ya." Madara mendorong Orochimaru kesamping hingga punggungnya mengenai tembok.

Orochimaru menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu betul posisi apa ini. Apa Madara habis menonton sebuah drama? Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?

"Kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa kamu juga akan mencintaiku, hm?"

"..." Apa? Seseorang yang Orochimaru vonis membencinya akan bertanya seperti itu?

"Jawab!"

"Kalau itu–"

– **CUP**

' _Aku butuh jawaban iya atau tidak, dasar bakOro! Bukannya penjelasan!'_

' _WTF! Ciuman pertamaku dicuri... oleh seorang pria. Padahal akan kupersembahkan untuk istriku nanti.'_

 **FIN**

* * *

Daaaaaannnnn tamatlah ff dengan pair super cark ini. Haduuhh... entah kenapa ada imej yang nyemplung diotak. Kayak gini, lagi! Maafkan daku yang malam lebaran malah update fanfic gak jelas ini.

Jangan bully saya T,T

Selamat Tahun Baru Hijriah

 **Ishida Serubia, Kamis 14 Juni 2018**


End file.
